Y vivieron felices ¿Para Siempre?
by Deassie
Summary: La vida de casados no es siempre un final feliz, y eso lo sabe Hinata Hyuga... ¿Enfrentar a tus sentimientos o uir de ellos? OoC/UA
1. Chapter 1: Imperfección

¡Hola!

Bueno, hoy vengo con una... Nueva historia creo, después de una larga pelea con mi novio por muchas cosas, esta mañana se me encendió el foco (?) y pues, eh aquí mi nueva historia, espero que os guste;

_¿Qué pasará después de un "Vivieron felices para siempre"? ¿Realmente es así…?_

_Toda buena historia comienza por el final_

**Y vivieron felices… ¿Para siempre?**

**Capitulo I: **Imperfección

_Las campanas retumbaban en aquel recinto, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de los presentes, un silencio pulcro y el sonar estruendoso del silencio, ¿Ironía? No, aquel día era un momento especial, los pies de los niños se escuchaban por todo l lugar haciendo estruendosa cada pisada. Pronto una voz profunda sonó, haciendo retumbar a cada presente y detener el correteo de los niños._

― _Los declaro, marido y mujer __―__ Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del sacerdote, levantando las comisuras llenas de arrugas y aquellos lentes ajustados a su nariz que cayeron hasta la mitad de la misma, dándole un aspecto mayor __― __Puede besar a la novia…_

_Una sonrisa alumbro su rostro, sus ojos perlas se iluminaron y el rastro de alegría se dejo visualizar, acompañándolo de un sonrojo prominente en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, esperando aquel roce dulce de su amado y con el corazón desbocado, entre abrió sus labios incitándole a besarla, pero nunca llego. Abrió sus ojos confundida, encontrando aquel mar de ojos azules y un brillante deseo en ellos._

―_Te Amo, recuérdalo de ahora en adelante. Por favor __―__Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y al fin lo sintió. Aquellos labios la besaban con ternura, aferrando su pequeña cintura a su cuerpo y así entregándose ambos su amor._

―…_**Lo recordaré**__… __―_

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

Solté un suspiro resignada viendo el televisor prenderse y perderme entre los comentarios graciosos que hacían, más no sentía nada a excepción del dolor, vire mi cabeza hacia mi costado y allí, durmiendo placenteramente se encontraba mi _esposo_. Una sonrisa cubrió mis labios, cerré mis ojos cansada de contener las lágrimas y el dolor en mi pecho, apretando la sabana y callando mis sollozos en murmullos. Así es como debería haber sido mi boda, aquel día era especial, era _mi_ día más no podía sonreír. Aun recordaba lo acontecido hacia tan solo una hora, suspiré con resignación y solté al fin lo que era un gemido de dolor, apretando mis labios. _¿Así sabia el dolor?_

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

_El sonrojo en sus mejillas deslumbraba al rubio y de un momento, sonrío al sentirse suya, al saber que desde aquel momento ella sería su mujer, y que eso nada lo cambiaria. Soltó un suspiro de alegría, abrazándose por el cuello de él, sintiendo el impulso de sus brazos pasar sobre sus piernas y su cintura, aferrándola a su cuerpo, riendo ante esto ella sintió como su cuerpo volaba a los movimientos de su ahora, esposo. Miro hacia ambos lados de la iglesia, encontrándose con los ojos de su padre, quien miraba amenazadoramente al rubio. A su lado estaba su primo, que sonreía de lado, sujetando la cintura de su amiga de ojos chocolate, suspiro feliz. ¡Si habían finales felices!_

― _Iremos a casa… __―__Escucho el sonido ronco de la voz del rubio, penetrándole el sentido y sintiendo sus mejillas arder, asintió suavemente con la cabeza y suspiro. ¿Quizás el deseo de la voz del rubio la hizo ensordecer? ¿O era el deseo propio de ella?_

― _¿Y la fiesta? __―__Suspiro, callando el doloroso palpitar de su deseo impreso en sus ojos_

― _Ya veremos que pasa… ¡No te preocupes! Ahora… Es nuestro momento… __―__Sintió como entraban a la pequeña limusina de color blanquecino. Un gemido escapo de nueva cuenta de sus labios, sintiendo el fuego abrazador en su cuello quemándole la garganta y enloqueciendo al rubio__―__ Na… Naruto… __―_

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

¡Sí! Así debió ser mi boda, así debieron ser los sueños junto a él. En aquel momento tendríamos que estar envueltos dentro de nuestros placeres, gritando los gemidos y entregándonos uno al otro, jurándonos al fin el amor. Sí. Así debió ser mi _primera noche. _Miré a mi lado, escuche como un nuevo suspiro salía de sus labios y sonreír amargamente al ver su sonrisa tan inocente, tanto para no poder ver mi dolor. Sonreí, aquellas marcas en cada mejilla siempre me habían intrigado, y siempre estaban presentes, eso lo hacia ver más inocente, y de alguna forma… Aún más atractivo. No lo culpaba pues él no lo había echo apropósito, el sueño se hizo presente y al quedar ahí varado… Estaba nuestro amor, pero había más tiempo para que pasase ¿Verdad?

Negué frenéticamente, soltando mis lágrimas y el dolor, desbordándose en la cama, cubriendo mi rostro con aquellas sabanas ahora húmedas por mis llantos, ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás sería nada igual! Nunca, nunca estaría de nuevo aquel profundo sentimiento que se apoderara de mi pecho, haciéndome vibrar de emoción, de nuevo el dolor estaba en mi pecho, carcomiéndome.

Algún día…. Llegará el momento en que él pueda entenderme, porque no tenia la culpa. Él solo había intentado hacerme feliz, hacernos felices. Pero no, aun no era el momento de que la felicidad llegara a nosotros…

Porque yo sabia, que nuestro amor era… _Imperfectamente perfecto_

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

Al final, no sabemos si existe un "Vivieron felices para siempre" Ni tampoco si aquellas historias de amor que nos cuentan, terminan como queremos que terminen. No es el destino ni la casualidad lo que lo hace terminar como está, nadie sabe que nos depara y que será de nosotros en un futuro. Solo nosotros tenemos las capacidades para hacerlo, pero la mayoría pensamos que está fuera de nuestro alcance y lo dejamos a la suerte, pero…

Saber que lo inexistente existe y que lo que es inalcanzable lo podemos tocar, es el mejor sentimiento que podamos tener en nuestros corazones….

Recordemos porque dijimos alguna vez "Te amo"

¡Y vivamos!

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

Bueno, eh aquí el primer capitulo, habrán más como esté, pero hasta donde puedo ver a quedado más como un epilogo, y espero que a ustedes les guste, porque son los primeros que deben juzgar.

Aprecio a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de venir a leer este pequeño fic, que no durará mucho sin su apoyo, pero con el espero escribir grandes cosas.

Los quiero a todos.

_**Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Locura

**¡Hola!**

Bueno, no eh tardado en inspirarme, y creo que debo ya seguir con esta historia, os agradezco a los que se han paseado por mi Fan-fic, ¡Gracias de verdad!

_La locura es el sentimiento de la perdición._

_Cuando llegas a ese punto, no hay un retorno…_

**Y vivieron felices… ¿Para siempre?**

**Capitulo II: **Locura

― _¡No! ―De nuevo el ensordecedor chillido de su esposa por la habitación le perturbaba, haciéndole rechinarlos dientes ante la molestia, viéndole temeroso_

― _Cariño, por favor… ¡Perdóname! Sabes que no ha sido mi intención… Yo no… __―__Bajo la cabeza resignado, sabia la respuesta y el ensordecedor sonido que está provocaba en su cabeza_

― _Eh dicho que no ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? __―__Susurro por lo bajo, soltando unas cuantas lagrimas, su corazón dolía__―__ No es justo lo que hiciste…_

― _Sabes que no fue mi intención, lo lamento ¡De verdad! __―__Una nueva negación apareció en el rostro de la oji-perla, y un pequeño sonrojo acompañaba sus mejillas, sonrío y negó, besándole de nueva cuenta la frente, abrazándola__―__ Te recompensaré. Lo prometo, solo… Dame esa oportunidad ¿Sí?_

_Una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de su esposa, alzando los pequeños pliegues y adornándolos con sus lágrimas. Suspiro. Sería una vida larga de matrimonio, pero la amaba ¿Qué más daban sus caprichos? Eran pequeños e insignificantes, convertidos a bombas... Pero eso a él le gustaba._

― _Está bien __―__Sonrío débilmente, asomando sus ojos hinchados ante las lágrimas__―__ Pero llegaras a tiempo ¿Cierto?_

― _¡Claro que lo haré! __―__Sonrío, besando su frente con suavidad, suspirando ante eso…_

― _Te Amo __―__Aquel pequeño susurro logro perturbarle, ¿Cómo era posible que con eso le hiciera feliz? Sonrío recordando cuanto habían pasado para llegar hasta ese punto. La aferro contra su pecho, chillando débilmente_

― _**Y yo a ti**__―_

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

Llevaba ya esperando más de una hora en aquel restaurante elegante, bufando se levanto presurosa, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, negando ante aquello ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que él no llegaría! Tomo una bocanada de aire, lanzándolo con furia hacia la nada, cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos cristalinas lágrimas salían, corrió. De nuevo le había fallado

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

¡Maldición! Corría por la calle con todas mis fuerzas, intentando no retrasarme más de lo que ya estaba, bufé contra el viento que arrancaba ahora mi aire acortándolo y haciéndolo escurridizo. Negué por encima de mis lamentos, maldiciendo internamente a mi trabajo, apreté mis dientes con fuerza, asomando mis ojos azules y mi cabello dorado sintiendo las gotas de agua caerme encima y empaparme. ¡Tenía que correr!

Crucé por aquella calle desolada, viendo una figura pequeña al borde de la fuente mientras las demás personas corrían a refugiarse, me pareció muy extraño pero no tenia tiempo para detenerme ¡No le fallaría! No ahora… Llegue a aquel lugar sin aire, apretando mis labios, intentando contener el aire que ahora se escapaba de mis pulmones

― Llegue… ―Una bocanada de aire invadió mis pulmones, para después soltarlo, busque con la mirada donde _ella_ debería estar, pero no había nada, solo una mesa vacía y una opresión en mi pecho, le había fallado…

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

_¡Loca!_ Eso era en lo que pronto se volvería ¡Malditamente loca! No soportaba aquello, había sido un desastre total su noche de bodas, y ahora su primer aniversario. No era lo justo precisamente, pero tenía que soportarlo, sabia bien que no había sido culpa de su esposo ni suya, simplemente habían sido las circunstancias, el tiempo y la soledad… Maldita la hora en que había tocado su puerta, llevándolo a lo profundo del abismo….

Aquel maldito sentimiento demente que le apresaba, que le hacia querer gritar al aire cuan demente se encontraba y ¿Porqué no decirlo? Hasta que niveles había llegado ya su _locura_ y demencia. Suspiro, no era como si esto hubiese pasado de apenas hace una semana, se lo hubiese perdonado por ser la primera vez, más sin embargo pasaba a cada momento, su mente desquiciada le jugaba malas bromas y le hacia arrebatar con locura. ¿En que momento había perdido la poca cordura que el quedaba? ¿Acaso no había sido ese su sueño?

Sabia bien de ante mano que a su esposo también ha daban sus ataques de furia, de descontrol pero a pesar de todo, él sabia controlarlos ¿Porqué ella no? ¿Por qué él si podía ser paciente y civilizado? Y solamente él bajaba la cabeza ante sus rabietas. ¡Y eso le hacia enfadar! ¿Porqué no aceptar los errores? No lo sabía… O no quería aceptarlo…

ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო.ო

La locura la consumía, le hacia hacía suspirar de rabia incontrolable y le hacia sentirse aplastada ante su propio ego. ¡Maldito fue su ego!

Sabía bien que pasaría si no dejaba a un lado su locura, sus sentimientos… El inmenso dolor que esta causaba, que el dolor y la locura hacían pasarle… Pronto ella sería una demente total, y la ironía de todo ¡Era ese su sueño!

Y cada día, la palabra _**feliz**_, se alejaba e su vida…

Bueno, eh aquí otro más. Espero que os guste y si debería escribir una continuación…

Os quiero~ 3


End file.
